New School, New Life
by killermanchester
Summary: A girl starts at a new school, makes new friends, and trys to get along even though she is capabule of more than that is seen.
1. Chapter 1

OK you can guess I don't own the Titans and be right. Reviews are greatly appreciated,

It was a new day, a new school, and a chance at a new life. Raven was a quiet girl that has gone from school to school, so much that she had gone to 20 schools in the past year. With every new school she promised to make some friends, promised to try harder to control her emotions, and try harder to get along. Yet every school was the same she broken every promise she made to her self and she was tired of her failure, it was not because she was not intelligent, nor because she had no will to learn, just every time someone decided that today was the day to pick on the quiet girl and every time that day came she lost it and someone was injured. She walked through the halls of Jump City High, looking left and right for her first class "B-13" she thought to herself "where is B-13? Hmm B-10…. Ahh B-13" she said quietly walking into her first class. She looked around the room getting an idea of her new classmates, "Great….at least I have science first" she thought to her self looking at the class full of people so different than her. Taking a seat in the back of the class near a group of kids laughing at a joke, she pulled out her book and started to read. One of the boys turned to see the quiet Goth and tried to strike up conversation.

"Hey you must be new" a dark heavily gelled hair boy asked. He wore a pair of sunglasses even though he was inside.

"What was your first guess" Raven said looking up from her book.

"Well one I have never seen you here before, two just about every one is hanging out with someone at all times, and three you are sitting in my seat" The boy replied "So what's your name or do you just want to be called the new girl."

"It's Raven" she said slamming her book shut, she grabbed her stuff and got up to move to a new desk.

"Where are you going?" the dark hair boy asked

"You said that was your seat so I am moving" Raven said turning around to find a new desk.

"Just because it was my seat doesn't mean you have to move" He said blocking her path so she had to sit back down.

"Fine" she said throwing her stuff back down "So what's your name, since I am taking your seat"

"Ro….Richard" He said catching him self, Robin was his name between his friends. The teacher walked in to the room after that and the students went to their seats. As the teacher looked around to take the roll, he noticed Raven was in Richard's seat.

"Richard, take your seat and by that I mean the seat in which you normally sit in"

"Sir, I gave my seat to the new student, do you mind if I sit here instead?" Richard asked

"Fine, but you will go back to your old seat if you cause trouble." Teacher said turning around to begin the day's lesson. The class ended and hour later and Raven started to pack up her bag, and she pulled out the piece of paper that has her schedule on it. Richard walked over followed by his group of friends there was a girl with long red hair, a boy with a short spiky hair dyed green, and a larger boy that looked like he lifted 400lbs.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" Richard asked picking the schedule up off of Raven's desk. "Hey you have class with us next hour"

"Great so do you expect me to become part of your little band of friends because we have two classes together." Raven said un-thrilled by the fact that she had to deal with Richard for two hours every morning.

"You can if you want I guess." Richard said setting the schedule back down on the desk, he pushed he bag up on to his shoulder and walked out to the room with his friends following him. Raven grabbed her bag and followed them at a distance, it's not like she wants to be part of that group, its just they know their way around the school and she was totally lost. When she got to her next class, English, she waited till everyone else sat down first, before she found a seat she didn't want to repeat last hour, unfortunately the only open seat was right next to the green haired guy and the whole group was sitting together so it would seem like she was joining the group. "Great" she thought "now they will think that I want to join the group"

"Hey Raven" the green haired boy said

"Hello"

"My name is B….Logan" he caught him self just like Richard.

"OK Logan" Raven said pulling out a book in an attempt to read, she didn't get very far though because she was listening to their conversation, but it was ended short when the teacher walked in.

"Alright class today we shall go over different works by Edgar A. Poe, you will be breaking up into groups of five to write out the theme and poetic devices used in these poems." On the board behind the teacher was a list of poems and pages the poems were on. The class got up and went different spots of the room, every group had their spot and the other groups knew it.

"Hey we need one more" Logan said pulling a book out.

"Are you asking me to be part of the group?" Raven asked a bit happier about the English assignment considering they where going over one of her favorite authors.

"Well yeah" Logan replied

"I guess I will join your group then." Raven said standing up and getting out the book to join up with the rest of the kids. The assignment took them the whole hour, not because they didn't understand it, or at least not Raven, she knew all the answers, it was just they spent more time talking about other things, then focusing on the assignment. When the class ended the teacher assigned the leftover work as homework and Raven walked back to her desk to pack up her bag. She pulled her schedule out and looked to see what her next class will be, she looked up wondering if she should ask them where math is but she her them talking about not finishing their math homework and the red haired girl and Logan had it next. As the friends wandered out of the class she followed the red head out and to math, hoping that she didn't have to sit by them again. Once they got there she was unlucky as to have to take the seat by the two friends, this time she was sitting next to the red head.

"Hello friend my is St….I mean Kori" Kori said, it seemed that all of them were telling her their nicknames.

"Hey Kori" Raven said grabbing a math book out from under the desk. The bell rang and the teacher started the class right away. Raven got lucky today they were going over a subject that she covered three times already, so instead she got a drawing pad out of her bag and started to draw to pass the time in the class. Little did she know that Logan and Kori were watching her draw instead of paying attention to the lesson, the class ended pretty quickly and most of the class was out of the room before, Raven finished packing up her stuff. Getting her schedule out she was relieved to see that she had lunch next, this was funny because she usually hated lunch, mostly because she had no one to sit with but this time she knew that there would be a place at a table with other people sitting there or a least she was pretty sure.

Remeber to review or my will to write will slowly die like it did on my other story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews I do enjoy them even if I don't respond

Raven stood line for lunch, quiet and bored, when she finally got up to the front of the line to get her lunch she began worry that her new "friends" didn't really care if she existed. As she got her lunch she looked at the pizza that was covered in grease. "Great school pizza" she thought to herself "it just as greasy as everywhere else." As she walked toward a covered area with about fifteen tables under it, see looked around figuring she see would see Logan, I mean a guy with dyed green hair how hard would it be to find him. But she had no luck and as fast as her spirit was lifted about this new school it dropped again. So she found an empty table and set her food down to eat lunch alone again.

Richard, Kori, Logan, and the big kid that must be lifting weights where not a school, that was because they had a bigger problem than forgetting to do last night math homework. Mumbo was at his magic tricks again, he was trying to rob Jump City's bank. In fact he had been at it for a while it was just they needed to be in class, lucky for them Mumbo likes to give a show so they had time to wait till lunch before leaving campus to deal with the so-called magician. Even though he was a show-off he was one hard fight and they only had and hour to deal with him. He knew he was a challenge to the kids and he took advantage of that, he would make them think they caught him and then pull another trick out of his sleeve and get away from their grasp. The finally got him after he tried to trap Kori in a box and Logan hit him from behind in to Richard hands where he finished by restraining Mumbo. Richard looked at his watch and he realized they took all of their lunch hour to stop Mumbo.

"Great job guys but it looks like we have to go another day with out lunch" Richard said running out of the bank.  
"Ahh man that stinks….Its pizza day" The big kid said following the leader out of the bank. The team of kids ran back to school and got there just before the bell rang for their lunch to end.

Raven heard the bell ring and she threw her book back into her bag, frustrated to the fact that her so-called friends left her at lunch. She grabbed her bag and started to walk to her next class, except there was a problem she had no idea where she was going. As she wandered through the halls, Richard ran into her.

"Hey…..Oh sorry I didn't see you there." Richard said as he reached down to help her back up.

"Hey Richard" Raven said getting up and grabbing her bag off the floor,

"What class do you have next Raven?" Logan asked

"Foreign language" Raven said looking at her schedule

"Oh joy me and Cy….I mean Victor have that next too." Kori said joyful that she another class with Raven.

"Ok" Raven said before she followed them to the next class, she was slightly relieved that they didn't completely forget her but she was still pretty annoyed at them for ditching her. When the three students finally got to their foreign language class, Raven took the seat next to Victor and the class went by pretty slowly considering it's a normally easy class. Raven already knew three different languages fluently and many more languages fairly well, the only problem was no one else really knew the languages unless you are a monk from land not on this planet. Raven sat in the back on the class next to Victor reading some story form her book. Soon the class got near the end and the teacher finished the lesson early, Victor turned to Raven and got her attention.

"Hey you doing something after school" Victor said little bored considering there was no homework that day. "Cause if you don't we can go hang out in the park and make some burgers or something."

"OK I guess" Raven said looking up from her book and seeing the class was about the end. She threw her book back into the bag and got up just as the bell rang. The three teens walk toward a courtyard in the middle of the school, meeting the other two there.

"Hey Raven" Logan said walking up toward the group. "What class do you have next" he asked.

"Hmmmm I have Social Studies next" Raven said looking at her schedule.

"Great" Kori said jumping in the air "you have class with us again". As the group of teens wandered to their last class they started to care more about what they are going to do in an hour with no concerns to what they have to do in their next class. When they finally got there they seem to all fall into a daydreaming trance, Logan was most noticeable, drool ran down his chin and pooled at his desk. When the class ended the group friends left the class after everyone else left, and wandered down the halls to the schools exit. Now their adventure will be at the park and there will be no rules like there is at school. As the students walked the couple blocks to the park Raven had a good feeling that she might be able to get along at this school, it was the first day and she already had some friends.

Now remeber to review and keep the will to write this alive


End file.
